pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb Rock
Bomb rocks are explosive rocks in the Pikmin games. In the first game, they can be carried by Yellow Pikmin, where their main purpose is to destroy rock walls. They can also be used to defeat enemies, and are particularly useful for doing so with bosses. When an enemy eats a Pikmin holding a bomb-rock, it explodes inside the enemy, harming it. They are usually found inside tin cans, pipes, or large animal skulls. If there are idle Pikmin near the spot a Yellow Pikmin leaves its bomb rock for detonation, the thrown Yellow Pikmin will "call" these idle ones to him as he runs back to Olimar. The idle Pikmin will join Olimar, exactly as if the captain himself had whistled to them. In Pikmin 2, they are much larger and cannot be carried by Yellow Pikmin, but can be detonated by attacking them. In certain dungeons, you can trick nearby Emperor Bulblaxes into swallowing them, which will stun the beast and deal considerable damage. They are also produced by Careening Dirigibugs. Volatile Dweevils carry bomb rocks on their backs, presumably for protection, even though they themselves are killed in the blast. Never throw Purple Pikmin onto a bomb rock, as that can cause near-instant detonation. Bomb rocks can even be petrified, so do that if you are in a pinch, but keep in mind that they will not release nectar or spray like many beasts do if killed in that state. In the 2-player battle stage, Hostile Territory, bomb rocks can be picked up and thrown by your captain, which you can use to defeat enemies, or deal a serious blow to your opponent's Pikmin count. Instant explosion Bomb-rocks will explode with a shorter fuse when a Purple Pikmin is thrown directly onto them: be warned, though, that the Pikmin is more than likely to die. Using a one-hit kill code from game-enhancing devices like Action Replay will also cause the bomb-rock to explode instantly, as its health is instantly diminished. Minor Glitch In places where a bomb-rock falls near Mitites, such as sublevel 6 of Bulblax Kingdom, there is a chance of it being launched back into the air if it lands on one, landing somewhere else on the level. Bomb-rock Locations in Pikmin 1 Story Mode: *The Impact Site: Inside the box the Pikmin have to push. *The Forest of Hope: In a tin can, near the great plain with Red Bulborbs, in another one near the place where the Yellow Onion is originally found. The last can is in the place where the Nova Blaster is found. On the first day the area is visited, some are found out of the cans. *The Forest Navel: In a pipe, near the pool where the Number 1 Ionium Jet is found. There's another one next to the place the Gravity Jumper lies. *The Distant Spring: In a giant skull, inside a hollow tree stump guarded by a Spotty Bulbear and in the beach where the Massage Machine is found. There is another skull near the pool with Wogpoles to the west. *The Final Trial: in a pipe, on a high place to the right of the starting point. There are three other pipes in the cliffs surrounding the arena where Emperor Bulblax is fought. Challenge Mode: *The Forest of Hope: In the same places as always. A large group can also be found to the north, next to the place where a Pearly Clamclamp and several Bulborbs are found. Gallery Image:Yellow pikmin with bomb rock.jpg|A Yellow Pikmin with a Bomb Rock. Image:Bombrock.jpg|Concept art of a Bomb-rock. Image:Pikmin-1.jpg|A few Bomb-rocks in a can. Category:Hazards